1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image processing and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for changing a pixel color and an image displaying device including the apparatus for changing a pixel color.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are many technologies for improving the quality of an image displayed through image displaying devices such as a television, a monitor, and a mobile device. For example, such technologies may include technology for eliminating noise and a technique for improving an edge characteristic of the displayed image.
Also, such technologies may include technology for changing an image color. A color preference desired by one user may be different from that of another user. Also, the color preference may be different according to the different image displaying devices.
With respect to technology for improving an image quality seen by the user, Korean Patent Application No. 20040051510 discloses technology for generating user preference data according to an image color characteristic. The conventional method may permit the user to obtain a preferable image. The disclosed technology does not, however, provide a method for determining a preference chrominance area in a two-dimensional chrominance plane. The preference chrominance area may be defined as a closed loop including pixels of to the color which does not need to be changed. Defining the preference chrominance area in a two-dimensional chrominance plane requires very complex operations and the technology requiring complex operations is not preferably employed in a mobile device or a portable device.
Therefore, methods of easily determining the preference chrominance area in a two-dimensional chrominance plane and changing a chrominance of the pixel to a preference chrominance are required.